Establish and maintain Tennessee's MFRPS program in conformance with the 2016 Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards Project Summary/Abstract The FDA Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) program are intended to ensure that State manufactured food regulatory programs develop, and maintain best practices for a high- quality regulatory program. The Tennessee Department of Agriculture (TDA) entered into the MFRPS cooperative agreement program in 2012. Since then, significant and measureable improvements to TDA?s manufactured regulatory program have been achieved due to the funding provided through this cooperative agreement. Improvements to training and curriculum development, procedure development, technology and data systems investments, inspection equipment, record keeping and refinement of compliance and enforcement capabilities have occurred. Continued funding support is requested for the ongoing implementation and conformance to the 2016 MFRPS standards. This funding will allow TDA to achieve, demonstrate and maintain full conformance to the MFRPS standards by providing the resources and infrastructure necessary to sustain and enhance the State program?s regulatory activities aimed at reducing hazards in firms that manufacture, process, pack, or hold foods.